Time To Mess Up Again
by Painttheworld69
Summary: A girl convinces Blendin to use his time device to prevent weirdmaggedon from happening. However they go to far back, and end up in the Percy Jackson world. The Percy Jackson characters get to together and watch Gravity Falls season 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A girl convinces Blendin to use his time device to stop weirdmaggedon from happening. However they go to far back, and end up in the Percy Jackson world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

A girl sits upon the roof of an old building, staring at the scene below. She frowns, not liking what she sees . She watches as giant floating eyeballs with wings, turn people to stone. Weirdness bubbles float throughout the town, causing inanimate objects to come to life.

She wonders, "How did it come to this. There must some way to stop this. She ponders, and then a great idea comes to her. 'I know, she thinks to herself. I'll go back in time, and stop this all from happening. But how? Suddenly she says a heavyset, light skinned, man with brown hair. He wears googles and a light gray jacket. Her eye spots the watch on his wrist, and she smiles.

But how, to get down there, without turning into stone. She decides to take a chance. She does a front flip off the roof, and lands on the street. She picks up a rock and throws it at the floating eyeball monster. She runs across the street over to the strange man. The man blinks. 'W-w-who are you."

"My name is Alina, I see you have a time machine."

End of chapter 1.


	2. Time to mess up again

Disclaimer: I don't own percy Jackson or Gravity Falls

"Uh no, w-who t-told you that, stammered the Man. Memory wipe!" He throws a wipe at Alina. She blinked. "What was that?" Alina asks. "Oh uh nothing." Who are you! The man exclaims.

Alina responds "I should be asking you the same thing. I've been watching you all summer, and I've seen how you've used your time machine. Who _are_ you?" The man clears his throat, and straightens. 'I'm Blendin Benjamin Blandin." "Well, I'm Alina Clearwaters! You and me are going to save this town."

"B-but how? B-b-bill is too powerful." Blendin stutters. "I know, but we can talk later." Alina says, anxiously looking around. We gotta go before the eyeball monsters come back." Blendin and Alina start running. 'Were are we going!" Blendin exclaims. "I don't know. Somewhere with shelter." Alina responds. "Oh I know. Blendin says. The mystery shack."

The two run as fast as their legs can carry them. The sky is a bloody red. They have no problem making it to the mystery shack. Sure the occasional demon pigeon falls from the sky and attacks them. Except for that everything is ok. They approach the shack and walk to it warily. "Shh…Who knows what kind of terrible thing, awaits us there. Lying in the dark. Alina exclaims. "Do you have a weapon?

"Nope. Just a time machine." "Ok, let's go in. In three, two, and one." Blendin and Alina burst through the door and scream. The inhabitants of the shack scream back. For one second, everything is chaos, then they recognize each other.

"W-wait Stan!" Blendin respondes shocked. "Grenda! Candy! All of you. You're here! Alina shouts, excited. You're all here." I thought everyone had been turned into stone. " We're one of the few who escaped, says Candy. For some reason the weirdness wave did not affect us."

"It's because of that shield or something my brother put on the shack." Stan grumbles. "We've got a plan to defeat Bill" Alina announces. "W-we do?, stammered Blendin. "Yes we do! Alina says confidently. We're going to go back in time, and stop all of this from happening."

Grenda gasped. "Is that even possible." "We won't know till we try." Says Alina. "So let's go!"

"Wait I wana go." Candy runs over to Blendin and pulls the time machine. "Oh no." Blendin says. "Wait for me, alina screams. She touches the time machine, and Blendin, Candy, and Alina disappear in a flash..

"


	3. percy jackson

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Gravity Falls

The Gods of Olympus sit on their thrones, peering at the sweaty, and war weary demigods. Percy Jackson stood there, fearlessly facing the Gods. "Sorry, But I can't be a God. I've got a lot of living left to do. The gods were appalled. How dare this puny little mortal refuse their gift. He should be grateful, Zeus thought. We're offering to make him a God!

"Sorry," Percy smiles. "But I do have one request. Do you promise to grant my wish.''  
"As long as it is within our power." Yeah, but I need you to swear on the river styx, you'll do it." Replied Percy.

What? Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?" "Someone once told me," Percy said, looking at Hades. "You should always make a solemn oath.

Hades shrugged, "Guilty."

Very well, Zeus said. In the name of the council, we swear on the river styx to fufill any wish you desire, as long as it is in our power.

Percy grinned. "Okay, here's my wish, that you claim all of your children by the time they turn thirteen."

Percy what do you mean, says Posiedon. "Kronos couldn't have risen, if it weren't for a lot of demigods that felt lost and abandoned." From now on I want you to claim your children. _All_ of them.

"Wait a minute", says Apollo. What- His speech is interrupted, by a great light that suddenly appears in the room. The Demigods gasps. The light fades, and they see three strangers standing in their midst.

"O-Oh what's going on! "Where are we.'' The tallest of them stuttered.

"I don't know, the Asian girl standing next to him said. "Who are you! Zeus growled. Speak out!"

Uh-uh I'm Blendin Benjamin Blandin." Blendin said. "Blendin Benjamin Blandin."

Travis snickered."What kind of name is that."

" I-um Uh. Tell us who you are!" Blendin said nervously. "Where are we anyway."

"You are in the throne room of Olympus." Zeus said. "The throne room of wha- Alina says, shocked. But that's a legend from Greek mythology."

Dionysus smiled. "Well lucky you, most mortals assume we're just myths and live ignorantly of the truth."

"B-But if this is the throne room of Olympus, you must be Gods"! exclaimed Alina. But the question is how did we get here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Gravity Falls

"Yes, indeed!" Zeus said. How did you get here." Well you see Mr. God or whatever your name is." Said Alina rudely. Zeus roars, "My name is Zeus, insolent child." You have five seconds to tell me, how you got here, before I blast you into dust.

"Well you see _Zeus_ , we got here from time travel machine." Alina said smirking. "Time travel." Connor snorted. Does it look like we were born yesterday."

"But its true, we come from the future, we're trying to change the past, to prevent weirdmaggedon." Candy cried.

"Weirdmaggedon", Percy asked. What kind of name is that?" Candy turned to look at him, and Percy sweared he saw hearts in her eyes. "Well, hello there." She giggled. "Who are you?"

"My name's Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Hello percy, my name is candy." She blushed.

Ok, Alina, thought to herself. This is getting weird. We're here to save the town, not flirt with boys.

Alina cleared her throat. "Attention, everyone, since its clear you don't believe us, I have a videoproof of where we came from.

Her small petite hand reached into her pocket and took a tiny disk. "Ok, does anyone have a tv, we could watch this own."

The gods stared at her. " What I'm serious. You wanted proof, here's proof. Alina said confidently.

"Um, I got a tv", said Hephaestus. He snapped his fingers and a widescreen tv with a dvd player appeared. "Are we really going to watch this!"exclaimed Annabeth. They could be from the enemy."

"I assure you, we are telling the truth. Candy said. "Fine, Zeus grumbles. We'll watch your video, but if it turns out to be false, were blasting you to ashes.

"Hehe." Candy smiled nervously. Why did I agree to come. She wondered.

Alina walked over to the dvd player and puts the disk in. Well, this should be fun, she thinks.

The screen turns on, and The Gods and demigods see a man flipping patties on a grill.

"Ah summer, The narrator says, A time for leisure, recreation, taking it easy. They a billboard that says gravity falls. Unless your me. Suddenly a golf cart crashes through the billboard. The golf cart has two children, a girl and a boy, screaming, and fleeing from a giant unknown monster. "It's getting closer." The girl screamed. Ares, smirks, thinking to himself. Yeah finally some action.

"Woah, what is that?" Annabeth says interested. "You'll have to wait and find out", Alina smirked.

My name is Dipper, the girl next to me, about to puke is my sister Mabel. Nice introduction, muttered Percy. You may be wondering why we're fleeing from a creature of unimaginable terror. Yeah that _would be_ nice to know, said Travis lazily. Well rest assured, there is a perfectly logical explanation for this.

Percy blinked. Could they be demigods? He wondered.

. Suddenly the screen starts to show parts of the town, with music playing in the background. They see Dipper and Mabel staring at a house with luggage on them. A poof of smoke, and a man appears. "Oh great, Dionysus says to himself. A theme song."

He's looks very old, with glasses and an orange nose. The scene changes, They see Dipper and Mabel walking through some kind of tourist trap.

"Woah, is this a theme song!? Travis exclaims.

Yup, said Alina. Now the screen shows Dipper and Mabel standing in a giant footprint, looking down at an even smaller footprint. "Does that even make any sense", said Annabeth.

A question mark turns and the word, what is spelled out.

The screen changes and they see dipper holding a candle, looking at strange markings on a wall.

Now they see Mabel rubbing her head against a pig, and wearing a light up sweater. "No way. The Aphrodite girls think. What a total loser! The old man appears again and seems to holding a box of money, while running. Next, they see a group of people at campfire, and a creature appears behind them. Now looking at the screen, the interested demigods see the two siblings floating, with no explanation.

Pictures depicting unexplainable things fall upon a table. Annabeth quietly gasps. Before the theme song is over, she catches a glimpse of a weird triangle creature. Hmm… She thinks to herself. She starts looking for a notebook and a pen. " Might wanna record this."

The theme song is over and Dipper starts narrating.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own percy Jackson or gravity falls

The curious demigods sat spread out, in the throne room of the gods. Their eyes were glued to the tv screen, showing the adventures of the mystery twins.

Dipper narrates

Let's go back to what happened. This all started when our parents decided to send us on a vacation, at a sleepy town called Gravity Falls.

"Hmm…Our parents, so their not demigods, Percy thought.

The screen shows mabel standing on the bed.

"This place is so cool!" Mabel exclaimed. "Look at all the splinters I got. This girl is weird, but cute, thought Lacy.

Dipper walks up to his bed. "Oh look, I found a goat on my bed." Annabeth raises her eyebrows.

"Hey you little cute adorable goat", Mabel says walking up to dipper's bed. The goat starts to chew her sweater. "Yes you can chew my sweater, little goat." What an odd child, Hermes thinks.

Dipper narrates. My twin sister mabel tended to be optimistic. Yay grass, Mabel said, as she rolled down a hill. "But I was having seconds thoughts." "Boo," Shouts Stan behind him. "Hahaha", stan laughs.

"And then, there was our great uncle stan." That guy. Stan laughs, and then he starts coughing. "uh, it was worth it."

"Our uncle had transformed his house, into a mystery shack. The real mystery, was why anyone came."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the sascrotch." The demigods saw a creature wearing a pair of underpants."

"Ok then, How are people fooled by that?" Connor wondered.

"oh my gosh, the people gasped. Taking pictures of the sascrotch.

"And guess, who had to work there, Dipper says, sweeping the floor. "It looked like it was going to be the same boring routine, until one fateful day.

I don't understand, Apollo thought. They seem like normal kids. How are they being chased by monsters. Last time I checked, monsters don't hurt mortals.

Mabel hides behind a bunch bobble heads of grunkle stan. "He's looking at it." Aphrodite leaned in, interested. Mabel looked at boy holding a paper that said, Do you like me. Yes, Definitely, Absolutely.

"Wha- the boy says, looking around. Ohh, Aphrodite squealed, time for some matchmaking, she thought.

I rigged it, Mabel says. "Mabel, I know you're going through your whole boy crazy phase. But I think your overdoing it with the crazy part.

"What, nah. Mabel says to Dipper. She reminds me of the Aphrodite cabin", thought Percy.

"Oh c'mon Dipper, it's our first summer away from home, it's my chance for an epic summer romance."

Yeah right Drew thought, like this girl could ever get a date.

"Do you have to flirt with every guy you meet." Dipper asks, annoyed. The screen changes, it shows mabel standing next to a boy.

"Hi, my name is Mabel. But, you can call me the girl of your dreams. Hah, i'm joking." Mabel pushes the boy.

Aphrodite sweat dropped. Her flirting style could use a little work.

Mabel's head pops up behind a bench. Mabel talks to the boy sitting on the bench, holding a turtle.

"Oh my gosh, you like turtles. I like turtles to. What is happening?! Does she do this every day, thought Annabeth.

"Mock all you want, Dipper. Mabel points to the door. "I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams, walked through that door right now."

Grunkle Stan walks through the door. He burps. "Oh uh, not good." Travis and Connor laugh.

Mabel frowns. "oh why,". Dipper laughs. Haha.

"Alright, alright, look alive people." I need someone to hammer these signs in the spooky part of the forest."

"Not," it exclaimed Dipper and Mabel.

"I'm starting to see, how this leads to the monster chasing them, said Percy.

"Not it, said a chubby man, fixing something in the mystery shack.

"Nobody asked you, Soos." Grunkle stan said.

"I know, but I'm cool with that."

Grunkle stan turned to a red haired girl, sitting at a cashier. "Wendy, I need you to hang these signs, in the forest.

"I would, Wendy replied. ''But I can't reach the signs. Sorry dude." Alina laughed. "That's my cousin wendy.

Stan grumbles. "I'd fire all of you, if I could. Let's see, let's make it inie minie miney you. Grunkle stan points to Dipper. "That's hardly fair, Hepheastus wonders."

"What, why me?" Dipper asks, annoyed. "Whenever, I'm in those woods, I feel like i'm being watched.

"Oh this again." Stan rolled his eyes. "Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in the woods, I feel like I'm being watched."

"Monster, grunkles, what's next. Unicorns!" Annabeth muttered.

"Just yesterday, my mosquito bites spelled out beware."

"That says bewarb.

Ares rolled his eyes. Someone's a little paraonoid.

"Look kid, the whole mysterious creatures is just a myth, thought up by guys like me, to sell merchandise to guys like that. The screen shows a bald sweaty man holding a bobble head.

End of part 1.


End file.
